Portable power inverter devices provide a source of alternating current (AC) power from a direct current (DC) power source. For example, portable power inverters might commonly be used in vehicles to generate AC power to operate AC devices, such as home appliances, with the vehicle battery as the DC power source to the inverter. For example, a portable power inverter might be attached directly to the vehicle battery via cables, or might be connected to the vehicle battery via an auxiliary power port or cigarette lighter adapter within the vehicle. An example of a similar power inverter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,008.
However, current portable power inverters do not allow a user of the power inverter to remotely set operating parameters of the inverter, or to remotely monitor the operating conditions of the inverter. Further, current power inverters do not allow users to monitor the status and functionality of the power source (e.g., the vehicle battery and/or vehicle alternator).
From the foregoing, it is appreciated that there exists a need for power inverters that are aimed to ameliorate the shortcomings of existing devices.